highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Juggernaut Drive
Juggernaut Drive, also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, is a special ability of Sacred Gears with beings sealed inside them. Summary A special ability of Sacred Gears with beings sealed inside them. It is exclusive to the Longinus Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, and are considered to be forbidden moves. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons, but the users will lose their sanity while their lives are devoured by the power. For other Sacred Gears that have creatures sealed inside (such as the Regulus Nemea), their Juggernaut Drive goes under a different name called "Breakdown the Beast" (覇獣（ブレイクダウン・ザ・ビースト） Bureikudaun za Bīsuto), also known as the Beast of Supremacy, but functions the same way. Chants A special chant must be used to activate Juggernaut Drive. Issei's chant for Juggernaut Drive goes as follows: :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God :I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream" :I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination :And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory! Vali's chant for Juggernaut Drive goes as follows: :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy :I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream" :I shall become the White Dragon of Domination :And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise Abilities The Juggernaut Drive unleashes the true powers of the Sacred Gear with powerful creatures in it but at the cost of its possessor's life and sanity. The curse of the Juggernaut Drive can be permanently removed if the hatred of its past possessors are dispersed. In Volume 6 when using Boosted Gear's Juggernaut Drive, Issei was able to grow Dragon arms and blades from the various jewels on the Scale Mail, fire energy blasts from the mouth of the armor, and somehow froze Shalba Beelzebub with an ability similar to Forbidden Balor View. The final (and most powerful) attack of Boosted Gear's Juggernaut Drive is the Longinus Smasher, an energy beam of immense power fired from a launcher hidden in the chest. The fact that this is stated to have been an incomplete Juggernaut Drive suggests that a true one may very well be even more powerful and destructive. Forms Juggernaut Drive appears very similar to the Scale Mail. However, it possesses claw-like growths on the hands and feet, as well as horns and a fanged mouth on the helmet, the mouth capable of bitting opponents. Trivia *Juggernaut Drive was originally stated to be a special ability which was exclusive for Sacred Gears with powerful creatures inside. Though in Volume 11, it was changed to a special ability exclusive for Sacred Gears with Dragons residing in them (Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing). For other Sacred Gears with other creatures residing in them, a new name, called Breakdown the Beast, was given. *The "infinity" and the "dream" used in the chants are references to the Dragon God Ophis and the True Dragon, Great Red. Ophis represents the "infinite", as she was born from the "nothingness" of infinity, while Great Red represents the "dream", as he was born from the "illusions" of dreams. *Longinus Smasher appears to be a homage to the Mega Smasher from the Guyver series. References Category:Terminology Category:Sacred Gears Category:Techniques and Abilities